


What’s a television, Steven?

by LydDeetz



Series: Shine Bright like the Diamonds [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 07:51:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19825744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LydDeetz/pseuds/LydDeetz
Summary: Blue asks Steven what a television is.





	What’s a television, Steven?

14 year old Steven sat on the edge of his bed, currently distracted with a video game he was playing on his TV. His eyes were narrowed. For now, he only wanted to work on beating the game he was playing. He wasn’t going to let anything distract him.

Until now.

Noticing a glow out of the corner of his eye, a now startled Steven noticed the Diamond Communicator White Diamond gave to him not too long ago glowing. Stars appeared in the Hybrid’s eyes as he became excited the Diamonds had finally gotten around to calling him. 

“I wonder what they’ve been up to.” The 14 year old thought out loud. “I can’t wait to catch up with them.” Placing the controller he had been holding down, the teen sighed as he turned and slid off of his bed. He walked quietly down the stairs leading up to his room and sat himself down on his couch. Steven stared at the glowing device sitting in front of him. 

The young teen reached out to grab hold of the communicator and then hesitated, retracting his hands. “Come on, Steven, you can do this.” The 14 year old reminded himself as he reached forwards again, this time managing to grab hold of his Diamond communicator. 

Steven then allowed the communicator to open up. His smile grew bigger as he was met with the smiling faces of Yellow and Blue. He waved at them.

“Hey guys.” Steven said. “What’s up.”

“Nothing much.” Came the now giggling Blue skinned Diamond’s response. 

Steven tilted his head to the side. “What’s so funny, Blue?”

Blue kept giggling as she pointed towards Steven’s television. “W-Why are there sounds coming out of that box, Steven?”

Steven turned around and glanced upwards, his eyes landing on what Blue Diamond assumed was a box. Realizing he’d left his Television on, Steven covered his mouth with both of his hands and began to laugh as he turned his attention back towards Blue Diamond and Yellow Diamond.

“Th-That’s a-a t-television, Blue.” Steven said in between laughs.

A confused Blue scratched her head as she took in the teen’s words. “What’s a television, Steven?”


End file.
